An antifuse is designed to create a permanent electrically conductive path in a microelectronic device. The programming of the antifuse generally occurs when the voltage across the antifuse exceeds a certain level. Antifuses are used to permanently program integrated circuits. Antifuse programmable logic devices (PLDs) are one time programmable in contrast to other PLDs which may be reprogrammed. Antifuses may be used in programmable read-only memory (PROM). It is desirable in the microelectronic field to provide one-time programming cells for antifuse devices that have higher reliability and are simpler to operate.